


I Definitely Was Not Stabbed

by Anonymous



Series: Angst's Wonderful World of Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic stab wound, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stab Wound, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, pg violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter thinks he can stitch his own wound, Mj has other plans.----More fluff, I know, weird.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: Angst's Wonderful World of Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901749
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	I Definitely Was Not Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one with more typos and grammatical errors. Enjoy!

#14: “No. Hell, no. Absolutely not.”

  
And

  
#18: “That’s a very … bold … thing to say.”

  
******  
  
“What if we called Mr. Stark? He could help us.” Ned suggested, Peter sat on his bed holding a towel to a stab wound from patrol it flared in pain as he spoke

  
“No. _Hell_ , _no_. Absolutely not. He’d freak out! We can stitch it up, Ned go get your mom’s sewing kit” He shifted biting his lip as the pain increased tenfold, no matter how many times he got stabbed it never got easier

  
“Bold of you to assume we can stitch it, Parker” Mj piped up from Ned’s desk chair, her arms crossed, worry whirling in her brown eyes “Just call Stark, he has a Medbay remember?” she rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing his phone, Peter tried swiping it out of her grasp, but she was quicker

  
“Not having you die on my watch, loser” Mj unlocked his phone (How did she know his password?) and went to contacts 

  
“No! Mj stop! Don’t you dare call him!” He panicked getting lightheaded 

  
“Too late.” she replied clicking ‘Man of Iron’ in the contacts, Peter huffed almost crying out as he pressed harder, Ned murmured something about getting a fresh towel as he walked towards the bathroom

  
‘ _Any reason why you’re calling me at 1 AM underoos?_ ‘ Peter heard with his super-hearing cringing at his annoyance, he sounded groggy like he woke him up, he felt bad he needed his sleep

  
“It’s Michelle, Parker got himself stabbed,” she told him, pursing her lips, he winced, muttering something akin to ‘ _That’s one way to put it._ ’

  
‘ _What the fu-_ ‘ A deep breath and a machine whirling to life ‘ _I’ll be there soon tell Peter to not die and keep pressure on it_ ‘ _beeeep,_

  
Peter’s last thought before passing out was ‘Mr. Stark’s gonna kill me’

***  
Peter woke to a warm calloused hand in his hair and soft blankets surrounding him, he made a noise of contentment 

  
The hand in his hair stilled, “Ah, welcome to the land of the living.” they said sarcastically. Peter opened his eyes looking over at the person to find it was Tony, He looked tired, but well he had a three-piece suit on as if he just got out of a meeting

  
“Hi, Mr. Stark.” He croaked, furrowing his brows “What happened?” he asked clearing his throat, the man handed him a glass of water with a straw, he muttered a thank you

  
“You were stabbed remember? Your scary girlfriend called me.” He pursed his lips “Did you want to die of infection?” Tony said, ignoring Peter's protests of ‘She’s not my girlfriend! MJ’s just a friend!’

  
“Peter,” He sighed “You know if you ever need help, or you’re injured to call me.” He grabbed Peter's hand and stood up kissing his forehead 

  
“Go back to sleep I’ll yell at you later.” He smirked as Peter blushed a dark Scarlett hiding under the blankets, he heard the man chuckle 

  
“Night, Pete.” the door of his room clicked shut, he smiled,

even if Mr. Stark was gonna yell at him at least he had someone who cared 


End file.
